


beginning of an end

by Cherrakinn



Series: tales of those fallen [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Arguing, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrakinn/pseuds/Cherrakinn
Summary: Sometimes it only takes a few words to change everything.
Series: tales of those fallen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681993
Kudos: 5





	beginning of an end

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I won't take long here, but I do want to tell y'all that there is just a tiny bit of physical at the end! I didn't know how to tag it, and I wanted to warn you. That won't be too common during this series, at least not between friends and family. 
> 
> Sorry for the interruption! Enjoy reading my first published work of what I dub, the "Talefell" connections

“Why is _everything_ I do a problem for you, Sans? Why can’t you just- just _stop_ and listen for once? Anytime I do _anything_ you have to come in and- and correct me, or stop me, or you think I fucked something up and that you have to _fix_ everything!” He stops, just for a moment, his claws digging into old scars along the bones of his arms. “Not everything about me is some kind of fucking… mistake! I am _capable_ of doing at least some things!”

  


“I never said you weren’t.” The shorter of the two, Sans, paused to lock the door behind him, crossing his arms to glower at his brother with a scowl. “But if you’re going to do things that endanger either of us, then you’re leaving me without a choice, Papyrus. I’ve worked hard for my position, and your actions are putting that at risk.” Sans stalked forward, throwing a package onto the ground between them, scowling. “Is something like _that_ really worth risking _my_ position and _your_ health?”  


  


Papyrus scoffed, baring sharp teeth at his brother in a nasty, sarcastic smile. “Oh, bullshit. Your _position_ isn’t doing anything but putting a target on both our backs! The only reason you think otherwise is because you’ve spent too much time listening to _her!_ She’s a _liar_ , Sans, and one without any mercy! Do you really think she got that throne all nice and peacefully, by being _fair_ or _jus_ t? You can’t possibly be that _stupid!”_

  


The sound of bone hitting bone rang loudly through the suddenly silent room, both brothers frozen in temporary shock. After a long moment, Papyrus raised his hand to his face, lightly touching fingers to the marrow dripping from the new wound under his eye. His eyelight’s went small and hazy when he pulled it back to look at it, a sharp breath followed by a hiss of pain. “You…” He trailed off, raising his head to look at his brother.

  


Sans was staring at the marrow with just as much disbelief, his hand still in the air in front of him, smeared with that same color of magic. “Papyrus, I-“ He started to reach forward, only to stop when his brother flinched back from the hand. With a shaky exhale, he slowly closed his hand, drawing it back to his chest, over where his soul would sit. “I didn’t-“ His words met empty space as the faint taste and smell of ginger lingered in the place his brother had been standing only a second before.

  


He winced, looking down to his hand before sharply turning towards the stairs, marching upstairs with steady movements. And if he spent the next half hour scouring marrow from his hand with water and bleach, then at least no one was there to see the weakness.

**Author's Note:**

> Sans has fucked up.
> 
> If you want to find elsewhere, you can find me @cherrychalkup on Tumblr, where I post my art, writing updates, and more!
> 
> Long story short, I've had these characters and stories in my head for a long time and now that I've been writing them down and really setting things up for myself, I've decided to really start an actual series of writings with them. Swapfell won't be the only ones appearing in the series, but this specific work is going to be mostly for them
> 
> If you enjoyed this, leave a kudo, comment, or subscribe! Hopefully you enjoy the rest of this as I make it!


End file.
